1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket contact for high-current applications in which the socket contact includes a cage-like receptacle housing formed by two lateral plates on opposite sides and includes a contact plate insert arranged within the housing in which the contact plate insert has a contact plate body extending parallel to the lateral plates and in which contact zones connected to the contact plate body protrude out from the contact plate body.
2. Background Art
An electrical socket (or receptacle) contact is part of an electrical plug-and-socket connector. Plug-and-socket connectors are used, for example, in motor vehicles. Plug-and-socket connectors for high-current applications are larger than plug-and-socket connectors for low-current or electronic applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,316 describes an electrical socket contact for high-current applications. The socket contact includes a cage having a U-shaped cross-section with a U-shaped opening. A contact plate insert inserts into the cage through the opening and electronically connects with the cage. The contact plate insert is also U-shaped and includes two separated contact plate bodies having protruding contact plates. An opening is between the contact plates for holding a plug contact, such as a blade contact, complementary to the socket contact.
The contact plates of each contact plate body are exposed by punching them out to extend from one end at the top edge of the contact plate body to the other end at the lower edge of the contact plate body. Thus, each contact plate body forms a frame for the contact plates which are attached to the contact plate body on both of their ends. The contact plates are stamped to form contact zones which flare out from the contact plate body toward the blade contact to be inserted. The contact plates are bent by a few angular degrees about the axes of their longitudinal extension in the area of their middle section to make them flare out. Such a contact plate insert can have the blade contact pushed into it parallel to the orientation of the contact plates and thus from the top or from the side of them toward which slanting sides of the contact plates point. The contact plate insert can be inserted in the cage in two different orientations to make it possible to make contact with the cage from the top and right or from the top and left depending on the intended user of the contact plate insert. This socket contact has the advantage that it can be mounted to enable contact from different directions using the same elements.
The cage has a cutout made in the area of the U-shaped bend which serves for the engagement of a locking bar or pin associated with a housing to hold the socket contact with the socket contact inserted therein. This locking bar or pin is intended to lock the socket contact within the housing. Thus, when the socket contact is assembled into the housing, it is necessary to make sure that both elements are brought together in the correct position. For this reason it is not possible to make contact with the socket contact from this side of the housing.